Speak Now
by RedtheWriter
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's song: Speak Now  Kurt attends Rachel's wedding


I had trouble getting into the church in the first place. There was a grunt man standing at the door. I think Rachel put him up to it, because he stopped me at the door.

"You got an invitation?" I could tell that he was hired muscle, he had not half a brain to distinguish got and have.

"No, I don't _got_ an invitation." I laid the attitude on thick.

"No invitation, no going in." he grinned his stupid grin. I felt like yelling at him, but thought better of it; I could not lose my cool, not today. I saw Mercedes over the grunt man's shoulder.

"Mercedes!" I called, waving. She looked over at me, a smile instantly coming to her face.

"Kurt!" she ran up behind the guard. "He's with me." She glared at the hired muscle. He grudgingly let me inside. "What are you doing here? Rachel's going to kill you!" Mercedes said. She didn't look too worried.

"So?" I asked.

"You're right. I'm glad you're here. Nice hat." She grinned even wider. My hat was refined, not my usual standard. It was a simple brown with a white strip, matching my brown trench coat and white skinny jeans.

"Thanks. Any chance Rachel will see me?" I asked.

"Probably not. She's yelling at Quinn back in some room. You can hear it from anywhere though. Quinn wore white."

"Serves Rachel right." I replied, not as jovial as my high school friend.

"Seriously, what are you doing here? You probably can't do anything."

"I'm here to watch, plus, I don't even have to do anything but tell him the truth."

"That's your plan?"

"Yup."

Mercedes set me up in a seat behind a curtain, where Rachel would not be able to see me. Which meant I could barley see as well. A death march began to play, and Rachel came floating through the double doors. She changed her face from a scowl to a pleasant smile. I could see her dads turn and smile, wearing matching pastel jackets. I turned my attention to the back of the church. Blaine looked so nervous. He was wearing a tailored black suit. Rachel advanced down the aisle, obviously practiced from her many pageants. When she reached the priest, and took her place parallel to Blaine, the Priest began:

"Dearly beloved: We have come together in the presence of God to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. The bond and covenant of marriage was established by God in creation." Rachel seemed smug, as if she knew I was there.

"The union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended by God for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and, when it is God's will, for the procreation of children and their nurture in the knowledge and love of the Lord. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted by God. Into this holy union Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson now come to be joined." Of course, Rachel had her name first. Typical of her.

"If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace."

When those words entered my mind, it clicked. I stood and moved out from my place behind the thin curtain, and stepped forward. I could see the horrified looks of all my old New Directions comrades. Arty and Tina, Puck and Lauren, Quinn and Finn, Brittany, Mike, Santana, Sam, and of course, Mercades, were all there. I looked at Blaine, who looked relived. Rachel looked so angered it was frightening. I couldn't give up now. I turned to a place near and dear to all of our heats; Music.

"I'm not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but you are not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl. So don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out when they said, "speak, now"" I sang. Blaine seemed to remember the tender moments, and loving times.

He replied, singing as well "Let's run away now, I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door. Baby, I didn't say my vows so glad you were around when they said  
>"Speak now"" he came down the 3 small steps, coming to my side. With one last look at Rachel's shocked face, we turned and left the church.<p>

"Thanks." Blaine laughed, relieved.


End file.
